Dialysis machines are routinely rinsed after each use an commonly are disinfected at the end of the day. Disinfection may be using heat or bleach, and is often preceded by a vinegar rinse to remove carbonate encrustations and build-up in the tubing passages. Different used substances used at disinfection are hereafter discussed using the general term “disinfectant”.
During treatment using a dialysis machine, it is important that disinfectant does not reach the patient, and thus not the dialysis fluid during treatment. A valve for letting disinfectant into a fluid circuit of the dialysis machine prevents this. However, as with all components, the valve may malfunction and provide some leakage. Thus, a valve only cannot be relied on. Therefore, it is conventional that a disinfectant source is disconnected before treatment commences, and that the disinfectant intake connector is normally put in a connector parking position such that the dialysis machine by sensors, which senses the presence of the disinfectant intake connector in the parking position, can ascertain that the operator has disconnected the disinfectant source. The solution is of course safeguarding that no disinfectant can reach the fluid circuit during treatment, but, the operator is given additional manual tasks which is time consuming for the operator and thus less efficient in sense of labour resources. It is therefore desired to provide a solution which decreases manual tasks for the operator, but still safeguards that no disinfectant can reach the fluid circuit during treatment.